


Life Swap

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Closeted Luka, Cold Anarka, Gay Adrien, Gay Juleka, Homophobia, Life Swap, M/M, Model Juleka, Model Luka, good dad gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: In an Alternative Universe.Adrien Agreste is an inspiring musician, after his Father Gabriel Agreste.Luka and his sister, Juleka, are a famous modeling Duo for Couffaine the Brand, their Mother’s Fashion line.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: Lukadrien June 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Life Swap

“He’ll be here any minute now Luka, please, go and get your sister.” Anarka smiled tightly at her son, the boy nodded and left to do as she said without a word. He walked towards Juleka’s room and knocked on the wooden door. He heard a curse before the sound of the Piano starting to play, he smirked to himself opening the door and letting himself in.

“Mother! I was just stretching my fingers the like teacher taugh- oh, it’s you!” She breathed a sigh of relief and sunk down onto the keys making them groan a horrible tune.

“You’re lucky it’s just me.” Luka smirked, “anyway, The piano guy for the perfume at will be here soon, Mother wants us to come and meet him.”

Juleka groaned, refusing to lift her head from the piano keys.

“Why?”

“It’s good manners to greet our work partner’s, also..” he trailed off, his confident demeanour faltering as he struggled to find the right words. Juleka picked up on this instantly, lifting her head and glaring at him.

“What?” She snapped, Luka avoided eye contact with her as he stumbled over his words.

“Mr. Agreste has a-Uh, teenage son, Adrien. Mother would-Uh, like you to meet him?” He winced, as Juleka growled, standing up so hard and fast that her piano stall crashed against the ground.

“What doesn’t that women understand? I like girls.” Her voices sounded angry but Luka could see the pure pain in her eyes. Juleka was brave enough to come out to her Mother last year, Anarka didn’t take it lightly to say the least, since then she had been forcibly trying to set Juleka up with her work partners sons. Luka hates watching his little sister go through that, watching their own Mother trying to turn her straight, it’s what kept him in the closet.

“I know, Jules- just, keep up appearances for now and politely turn them down later? You know the drill.” He smiled sadly, she just gave him sad eyes and nodded along. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly for comfort. After a few seconds they heard the sound of the doorbell. “We better get going.”

Juleka nodded, stepping back from Lukas embrace and picking up her stool.

“Let’s go!” She cheered with fake enthusiasm.

Luka tried to say something but she pushed passed him and walked down the hallway, making her way down the stairs and to their Mother’s meeting room. The older boy sighed, throwing his head back as he did so, waiting for the shit storm to arrive.

Luka walked into the room and was greeted by an older smiling man, he had kind steel eyes covered by dorky large glasses frame. His hair was platinum blonde, with a handful of silver streaks, it was shaved on the side but loose and messy on top.

“Hello, I’m Mr. Agreste, you must be Luka?” He smiled, holding out his hand.

“Yes, sir, it’s good to finally meet you.” Luka knew exactly how to act and exactly what to say to his Mother’s partners, he was being groomed to take over the business after all.

“This is my son, Adrien.” Mr. Agreste introduced proudly, extending his arm to the other side of the office. Luka fixed his stance, ready to meet the poor sap Juleka would be torturing for the next few weeks to months. He glanced across the room, to where Mr. Agreste was gesturing, he saw his sister talking to a boy her age.

He froze on the spot as he took in the boys appearance. He had golden blonde hair, it was quite shaggy and the ends were dip dyed a vibrant green that matched his eyes. He was stunning to say the least, it was odd for another person’s beauty to take away Lukas breath, he was a model after all, he saw beauty everyday at work.

“Luka, “ his Mother called, getting his attention. “Juleka and Adrien were going to go for a walk downtown, would you be a dear and escort them? Make sure nothing goes wrong, hm?” Her tone was sickenly sweet but he saw the pointed look her eyes were giving him. This was an order for him to be a good little son (soldier) and force his sister to behave and accept Adrien’s courting.

“That would be perfect wouldn’t it, son?” Gabriel cheered, smiling at his son. Adrien looked at Luka before blushing and avoiding eye contact. Lukas heart flipped a little at that.

“Of course, Mother.” He obediently replied, turning towards the younger teens. “Would you like to get going?”

“Let’s get this over with.” Juleka sighed, rolling her eyes and storming out the room, the two boys slowly followed behind her. Anarka glared at the back of her daughter's head as she retreated from the room. Luka awkwardly smiled at Adrien, hoping Jules didn’t hurt the beautiful boys feelings too much, although, he didn’t seem very bothered by her at all. His full attention was on Luka, blush still present on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry about my sister, I understand that perhaps my Mother and your Father may have arranged something between the two of you?” Luka asked. Adrien halted for a second, he seemed to choke on his own spot as he started to cough.

“Are you okay?” Luka yelped, alarmed. Adrien gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up as he calmed himself.

“I’m gay, Luka.” He suddenly spoke up. It was Lukas turn to freak out, what the actual hell? He found himself laughing, how ironic that his Mother and Mr. Agreste tried to set their kids up but both of them were gay!

“Is something funny?” Adrien snapped, his arms were crossed and he looked awfully offended.

“No! It’s just Juleka is gay too! I thought it was funny that both of our parents tried to force to gay kids together.” He explained, laughing a little still. Adrien gave him another confused look.

“My Father wouldn’t do that, he knows I’m gay.” He drew out slowly, “he’s okay with it too..Your Mother is trying to force your sister to be straight?” He looked really uncomfortable. Luka ignored the judgment he got from Adrien about his family, he knew they were far from perfect but they were HIS family.

“If your not here for Juleka then why did you come?” Luka asked, confused. The only other children that had stepped foot into this house were Suitors for his sister, they’re friends aren’t even allowed over, well they wouldn’t be if either of them had any.

“Oh, well-“ Adrien blushed, his judgmental demeanour from earlier gone. “I’m a fan of yours actually, I was-Uh, how did you say it?” He asked himself, “hoping to court you?” It came out as more of a question then a firm statement like he intended, but the dark blush burning Lukas cheeks was a sure indication that his wooing may have worked.

“Oh.” Luka blushed, he looked at the ground, far too embarrassed to make eye contact at the moment. After a few seconds he pulled himself together, just enough to look Adrien in his green eyes. “Well, it may very well be working.”

It was Adrien’s turn to blush now, rendered speechless by the boy he had been admiring from afar for quite sometime now.

“G-good.” He stuttered. “Shall we go then?” He asked, offering his hand towards Luka but not having the courage to look at him. Luka was in a similar boat, his face turned away as he took his smaller hand. He laced his finger through Adrien and felt his heart flutter when the younger boy squeezed his hand.

“Let’s go, love birds!” A very impatient, Juleka called as she leaned against the front doors, doorframe. A smirk was present on her face as she watched the whole ordeal.


End file.
